guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Strix Struma (Books)
Strix Struma 'is a Spotted Owl, or ''Strix occidentalis, and the Navigation Ryb at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. Part of the prestigious and respected Strix bloodline, she is greatly respected among both the young students at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, particularly Otulissa, and the rybs. She is a gracious and dignified flier. She taught and coined the term "The Eyes of Glaumora" in reference to the stars. History Before the Books When she was young, Strix Struma lived in the Northern Kingdoms when she was young. She came from a long line of respected and famous Spotted Owls, meaning that her parents had high expectations of their daughter to be much like her ancestors. However, while she was quite smart for her age, and many of her parent's friends thought she was amazing, Struma was actually lazy and defiant, and her parents decided that she'd go to a grueling academy known as Little Hoole from late autumn to spring, much to the young Spotted Owl's anger. At Little Hoole, young Struma's attitude didn't improve much for the first couple months, she was failing her grades, which was not tolerated by the owls of Little Hoole, she had no friends, and many older owls gave her scathing looks, and eventually, Struma sank into a depression. However, she began to improve with the encouragement of her geology teacher, an experienced Snowy Owl called Sarissa, she began to make friends, and realized that while Little Hoole was a tough place, it wasn't as bad as she thought. When Struma was nearing her departure od Little Hoole, the academy was attacked. Despite not being allowed to fight, Struma manged to convince the head of the soldiers General Kai, that she'll fight as well. During her first battle, she witnesses the death of Sarissa just before the Guardians of Ga'hoole arrive to save the owls of Little Hoole, where Struma is saved by Barran. After the battle, young Struma is reunited with her parents and given the title of "Strix". The Siege ' During the Siege of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, in which the Pure Ones attacked the Guardians, Strix Struma led the Strix Struma Strikers, a strike unit which included Ruby and Otulissa. During the Last Battle, as Soren confronted Kludd, Nyra slashed Strix Struma's wing almost completely off before ultimately killing her. Otulissa, who had been flying next to her ryb, counterattacked bravely and cut a deep slash across Nyra's face, leaving a wound that would leave a scar on Nyra's face for life. . The Hatchling Strix Struma appeared to Nyroc, the son of Kludd and Nyra as a scroom. She led him into the Spirit Woods. She told him to wait for Otulissa who will lead him to Beyond the Beyond. Later, the scroom appeared to Otulissa at the Great Tree. At first, Otulissa wasn't able to believe completly because she didn't believe such things as scrooms. But slowly she began to. The Outcast ''In The Outcast Strix Struma'' ''appeared to both Coryn/Nyroc and Otulissa as a scroom a few times and, magnificently, gets Otulissa to finally believe in scrooms A New Constellation North-east of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, several new stars could be seen in a winter flower-shaped constellation, right after Strix Struma's death. Gallery Strix Struma.png|Strix Struma (Legend of the Guardians) 4039421521 28de49c742.jpg|Strix Struma in the Little Hoole ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Owls Category:Spotted Owls Category:Females Category:The Journey characters Category:The Rescue characters Category:The Siege characters Category:Deceased Category:Reaccuring Characters Category:The Hatchling characters Category:The Outcast characters